Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for safely and securely shipping and transporting loads. More particularly, the present invention relates to “tie down” or restraint straps for securing a load for storage or transportation.
Related Art
Numerous items are loaded and shipped each day in setting such as consumer travel, trucking lines, airline applications, railroads transport and the like. Examples include, without limitation, commercial packages, barrels, crates, vehicles, etc., that are stored on shipping trucks, trains, or aircraft. Additionally, ATVs, motorcycles, camping gear, etc., may be transported on private vehicles on roof racks, truck beds, trailers, etc.
The need for such loads to be well secured is appreciated by anyone with any experience in transporting goods. If any secured item becomes inadvertently dislodged during transport, the results can be catastrophic. Even if the secured item doesn't damage another vehicle, it can itself become damaged to a large extent.
While a variety of known strap systems have been used to secure such loads, significant problems remain with such systems.